This is a study of immune responses to varicella zoster (VZV) in which the investigators hope to determine at what age the decline in VZV-specific immunity (evident over age 60) begins. Children less that 10 years of age<10 yrs. studied were found to have low levels of VZV-specific memory T cells, possibly because the frequency of these cells is lower before puberty.